Super Smash Bros. Physical Debate/Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is a brand new playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Galactic, with a moveset based mostly off of his paintbrush and a few other fire and claw attacks. He is actually made as a faster, nimbler clone of Zelda, due to the similarities in how some of their moves work. Standard Moves *'Neutral Attack: Punch '- Bowser Jr. bawls up his fist and does a simple bit of punches. Not very powerful, but can do many in sucession. *'Forward Tilt: Claw '- Bowser Jr. straight out claws at his opponents with his outstretched hand. Does better damage, but goes in slower succession. *'Up Tilt: Upperclaw '- Does an upwards bunch that isn't usually that powerful, except when opponents are at high damge. *'Down Tilt: Downerclaw '- Does the opposite of an uppercut and slashes opponents downward. It can be charged and if charged enough, it can trap enemies in a pitfall-like state. *'Dash Attack: Fire Scratch '- Bowser Jr, in an attempt to look scary and like a monster, runs forward cautiously flailing his claws and breathing fire at his opponents. It is very similar to Luigi's dash attack in looks and execution. *'Up Smash: Paint Wad' - Bowser swings his paintbrush straight up to hit any falling opponents. *'Down Smash: Swish '- Spins in a circle while holding the paintbrush by the ground, deflecting certain attacks. *'Forward Smash: Fire Ball '- He simply harnesses all of his energy and lets out one big breath of fire straight in front of him, as a great finishing move. *'Neutral Aerial: Kick Brush '- As BJ hops into the air, he extends his weaponous brush in one direction and kicks his leg in the other, attacking on both sides. *'Forward Aerial: Brush Swish '- BJ swishes his brush straight in one direction, knocking opponents downwards. *'Back Aerial: Back Brush Swish '- BJ does the same thing as before but holds the brush behind him. *'Down Aerial: Ground Pound '- Bowser Jr. does a simple ground pound, straight down, as a great meteor smash. *'Grab: Claw Hold '- BJ grabs his opponents and starts scratching and clawing at them cartoonishly as he holds them. *'Pummel: Bowser Jr. Blast '- BJ takes a note from his dad and does a Bowser Bomb to the side, except much less powerful and shorter ranged. Special Moves *'Neutral B: Shell Guard' - Bowser Jr. retracts back into his shell and spins around for a few seconds, in the same way he does in the orginal New Super Mario Bros. It can deflect projectiles and attacks. It works the same as Zelda's Nayru's Love *'Side B: Fireball' - He breathes a small fireball that has decent range and causes a powerful burn effect. It works very similar to Zelda's Din Fire. *'Up B: Paint Portal '- Bowser Jr. teleports into the air and reappears much higher. The way he teleports looks exactly like the portals in Super Mario Sunshine, with him disappearing into small paint blobs and reappearing out of them too. It works the same as Zelda's Farore's Wind. *'Down B: Shadow Mario' - This attack that obviously takes inspiration from Zelda's Phantom Knight has BJ using his paintbrush to summon Shadow Mario. It can be charged to launch Shadow Mario a much greater distance, and is a very good K.O. move. *'Final Smash: Clown Car Crash' - Bowser Jr. summons the Koopa Clown Car and rides back and forth in the air, throwing off bob-ombs, mecha-koopas, and giant metal balls to build up damage, until the Clown Car crashes, launching BJ out onto safer ground and causing a huge explosion to whoever gets hit by it. Animations *Entrance - Bowser Jr. jumps off his clown car as it flies by, onto the battlefield. *Taunts **Bowser Jr. turns into Shadow Mario real quick then turns back. **Bowser Jr. breathes some fire and tries to imitate his father's menacing-ness. **Bowser Jr. sits on the floor and draws something with his paintbrush on the floor. *Winning Animation - Bowser Jr. also has the metal version of the Mario victory tune play instead of the regular version, just like Bowser does. **Bowser Jr. pops out of one of the portals from Super Mario Sunshine for victory. **Bowser Jr. tries to imitate one his dad's victory poses but trips and get sup again. **Bowser Jr. flies in on the clown car and hops out. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Category:Super Smash Bros.